Lance Frostbreaker
'Lance Frostbreaker '(ランスフロストブレーカー, Ransu Furosutoburēkā) is a Independent Mage and a Supernova. During his childhood, he was mostly raised by his mother, as he never saw his father's face. He was raised with his brother, Hamlet Frostbreaker. During this time, he was subjected to intense training from his mother, who made him practice the ways of Ice Magic and swordsmanship, along side Hamlet. This is what he did for most of his life until when he was 14, he left to run some chores. When he came back to the house they were living in, he found his mother on the floor dead. He also found the assassin who killed her over her body. Lance, out of pure anger, lashed out at the assassin. However, the intruder used a strange form of Ice Magic which completely overpowered Lance. Once Lance was defeated, the assassin decided to show himself. The intruder soon revealed to Lance that he was his father, Nazo Frostbreaker. After telling Lance that he will never get revenge without getting stronger, he leaves in a flash, leaving Lance on the floor. Hamlet, who was also doing a chore, noticed his dead mother, blamed her death on Lance, due to the fact that he was covered in blood and was the only one there. When Lance quickly fled, Hamlet resolved to find and kill Lance for "killing" their mother. Throughout Earth Land, he is known as the Frozen Swordsman (冷凍剣士, Reitō Kenshi). Later in the series, it is revealed that Lance's family, the Frostbreaker family, is actually a royal family who are complete masters of Ice-releated Magic. Because of this, they gained the name of the Clan of Ice Demons '(氷鬼の一族, ''Hyōki no Ichizoku). It is also revealed that Lance's mother was a queen and his father was a king, making him a prince. This is also the case for his brother. In the family, a prince was known as a 'Ice Demon Prince '(氷鬼王子, Hyōkiōji). It's said that these Ice Demon Princes have much more Magical Power than the rest and are extremely proficent in Ice Magic, as they are capable of mastering every Ice-based Magic within seconds. The only one who could surpass them was the king, who was known as the 'Ice God King '(氷神王, Kōrishin'ō). The current Ice Gog Kong, Nazo Frostbreaker, was given Ice God Slayer Magic, which is how he defeated Lance so easily. It's said that the Frostbreaker family was eradicated by a single man who is known as Shusei Flamebringer, a mage trained to obliterate the Frostbreakers. As one of the last of the Frostbreakers, Lance was givin the specific title of 'Frozen Prince of the Glacial Kingdom '(氷王国の凍結王子, Kōriōkoku no Tōketsuōji). '''Appearance Lance is a man of average height. He has black messy hair and black eyes. His face shows no signs of masculinity, allowing people to easily mistake him for a girl. His clothing consist of black pants with a black belt that has a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots. He has a silver plate attached to his left side, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He wears a strap over his right shoulder, which he holsters his sword. 'Personality' When you first meet him, he seems closed off and cold in nature. He is often known to be quite rude and rather be in solitary at certain times. Due to this, most people tend to avoid him. He is also very calm and collected, almost never getting angry or annoyed. He is also known to say quite harsh things: which most people tend to question. Despite this attitude toward people, he is actually a very emotional person, though prefers to keep his emotions to himself. He is also very loyal to his friends and allies, fighting to protect them from harms way, even using himself as a human shield. When a friend is injured or worse, he tends to break out in a rage of sorts. Though he normally tends to cool down. 'History' 'Equipment' Frostbite '(凍傷 ,''Tōshō): Frostbite is Lance's main choice of weaponry. Frostbite takes the form of two different blades. Despite the blades being called Frostbite, Lance gave each blade a unique name for itself. The first and most noticeable blade is named 'Holy Ice '(聖氷, Hijirikōri). Holy Ice takes the form of a shining blue blade with white outlining. It's handle is dark blue with some lighter shades of blue around it. It has a very strange guard, having two spikes jutting out from the side. These spikes resemble the tip of a halberd. The rest of the blade has evenly jagged areas and at the tip of the sword, the sword goes outward, making the point extremely sharp. The other blade, known as '''Evil Ice(悪氷, Akukōri) is mostly black, although it has white outlining. The handle of this sword is completely black. The guard of the black is quite strange, as it is uniquely designed, some even say it looks like some sort if dragon or demon. The rest of the blade is quite like any normal blade. What makes these blades so unique is that these blades were crafted by his mother from the remains of an ice demon. These blades can do extreme damage towards demons and even dragons. 'Magic and Abilities' 'Natural Abilities' 'Way of Combat' Master Hand to Hand Combatant: ' *'Shattering Ice '(粉砕氷, ''Funsaikōri): 'Master Swordsman Specialist: ' '''Physical Attributes Immense Strength: ' '''Impressive Speed: ' 'Enhanced Durability: ' '''Assorted Attributes High Intelligence: ' 'Magical Attributes Immense Magical Power: ' *'Magical Aura '(魔力の霊気 ''Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): *'Second Origin Activation '(二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin Activation is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. '''Ice Magic Ice Magic '(氷の魔法, ''Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to absolute zero, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Thanks to this element, the user gains a certain constantly-activated supplementary power; the power to give the user extreme resistance to cold, however, they are not resistant to absolute zero; which could be problematic when facing a more skilled Ice Magic user. Just like any other elemental magic, Ice Magic possesses a body transformation spell; as the user is capable of breaking themselves into their particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Interestingly, the user is capable of making numerous hand gestures while harnessing the power of Ice Magic, to make it appear as if they can project ice directly from their fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. Lance is extremely skilled in using Ice Magic. He can use this Magic to it's utmost potential. It should be noted that Lance's ice is extremely cold, almost being at sub-zero levels. Because of this, Lance's ice is easily capable of giving his opponent frostbite. His Ice Magic is so potent that he can flash-freeze anything around him just by releasing some of his Magical Power. It's stated that it's extremely painful to be frozen by Lance's ice. Usually when the opponent is frozen solid, Lance will break apart their fragile form, killing them in the process. His ice mastery allows him to even be able to freeze the blood inside opponent's just by touching them, allowing him to easily kill his opponents. He can also bring down the temperature in the surrounding area just by using his Magical Power. He can also manipulate ice after it was formed. An example would be creating multiple ice spikes from pre-existing ice. This is done by controlling the eternano inside the ice, causing the ice to grow at frightening speeds. His ice is cold enough to even freeze fire, a feat that's usually considered impossible. *'Ice Time: Seven Second Frost '(氷時・七二霜, Kōri-ji: Nananishimo): Ice Time: Seven Second Frost is an Ice Magic spell, and a extremely lethal one if used correctly. When performing Ice Time: Seven Second Frost, the user begins to lower the temperature of their fingertips, causing them to become blistering cold, to the point where the user's fingers start to freeze in the process. The user then touches anything with their now frozen fingertips. This causes the ice on the user's fingertips to expand, freezing everything that they touch in seconds. This ice spreads at extremely fast rates, completely freezing anything, including people, buildings, and even different types of Magic instantly. It can even freeze fire, something that should be considered impossible. Usually, when the user uses this spell, they can shatter the frozen bodies of the victims, killing them in the process. *'Ice Ball: Three Layered Sphere '(氷玉・三層圏, Kōritama: Sanzō-ken): Ice Ball: Three Layered Sphere is an Ice Magic spell which is useful for ranged damage. To perform Ice Ball: Three Layered Sphere, the user gathers eternano and cold wind around the palms of their hands. They then cause the winds to spin rapidly and shape itself into that of a sphere. This sphere of cold wind is then mixed with the user's eternano, making the winds even more colder. Once this entire process is finished, the user launches said sphere at the opponent. This sphere covers the opponent in vastly cold winds which proceed to freeze the victim of the spell instantly. This ball is as big as a person, because of this, it's pretty hard to escape this spell's reach. The user can even fire five of these balls at the same time in totally different directions if they mastered this spell. *'Frozen Fist: Twelve Shining Barrage '(凍結し拳・十輝く堰, Tōketsu Shiken: Jūkagayakuseki): Frozen Fist: Twelve Shining Barrage is a powerful Ice Magic spell that barrages the opponent with melee attacks. In order to perform Frozen Fist: Twelve Shining Barrage, the user gathers cold energy around their fist and forearms. They then cause the cold energy to compress around the arms of the user, creating two large gauntlets made of pure ice. These ice gauntlets are extremely durable, not even melting when emerged in magma, which gave off intense heat. The user then charges toward the opponent with their arms ready to attack the opponent. The user then punches the opponent multiple times in a row in a extremely fast pace. The punches cause the opponent to feel the blistering power of frozen fists and freezing winds, usually both freezing and shredding the opponent's body. *'Frozen Floor: Ten Handed Thrust '(凍結し階・テン利き衝上, Tōketsu Shi-kai: Tenkikishōjō): Frozen Floor: Ten Handed Thrust is a powerful Ice magic spell that is capable of subduing multiple opponents. In order to perform Frozen Floor: Ten Handed Thrust, the user gathers a large amount of cold energy into the palms of their hands. The cold energy then begins to gather to a point where the user's hands become encased in ice. Once the user has gathered enough cold energy, they immediatly deliever a palm thrust towards the ground. When the user's palm touches the ground, it begins to cause the cold energy that was gathered to spread at extreme speeds. This causes the entire ground itself to become ice, creating a frozen wasteland. It can even freeze objects, Magic, and people as well. Even if the opponent manages to not get freezed from the ice, they will still slip and fall due to the ice's properties. *'Ice Darts: Hundred Firing Lances '(氷矢・百焼成槍, Kōriya: Hyakushōseiyari): Ice Darts: Hundred Firing Lances is a powerful rapid fire Ice Magic spell that can take out large amounts of opponents. In order to perform Ice Darts: Hundred Firing Lances, the user begins to absorb the water moisture in the area into the palm of their hand. The user will then cause the water moisture to freeze, causing their hand to be frozen in ice. The user also gathers cold energy as well as freezing winds that wraps around their hands. When ready the cold energy will begin to expand, before creating and launching hundreds of small frozen shards towards the opponent, in the hopes of piercing and shredding their body to pieces. The cold blistering winds help the shards go even faster, as well as adding an extra property of cutting and shredding. This is useful against hordes of enemies. *'Ice Wall: Single Stone King '(氷壁・独身石王, Hyōheki: Dokushinishiō): Ice Wall: Single Stone King is a denfensive Ice Magic spell that can guard against the most powerful spells and attacks. In order to perform Ice Wall: Single Stone King, the user starts to gather large amounts of cold energy into the palm of their hands. They absorb so much cold energy that it causes their hands to become frozen, much like their other spells. When finished, the user performs a palm thrust into the ground. This causes the ice and cold energy to burst and expand, causing a large wall made of pure ice to appear in front of the user. This wall is extremely durable, being able to defend itself against multiple attacks. It can even withstand the power of the flames of a Fire Dragon Slayer. Also, whatever touches this wall will automatically be frozen, including Magic and flames. The only thing that was able to burst through this wall was Magma Magic and Flame God Slayer Magic. *'''Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞, Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance is an Ice Magic Spell, and one of the most powerful Ice Magic spells to ever exist. When performing Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, the user coats ice upon their blade, before dashing forward and launching a four-hit combo, during which they are invulnerable to damage; before they unleash two successive strikes afterwards, and ending the combo with a final, somersaulting strike that is capable of rending the earth. Each of the first four strikes unleash powerful bursts of ice that are capable of destroying the landscape, while the next two inflict piercing, penetrating damage that tear through the sturdiest of defenses. However, the final blow discards all of the user's defense for one, massive, full-powered attack that destroys anything it touches instantly; after which, the ice is destroyed. A master has also been shown able to use the spell by freezing their own blood, thus creating resistance from the Lost Magic, Arc of Time. *'Iced Shell '(絶対凍結 (アイスド・シェル), Aisudo Sheru lit. Absolute Freeze): Iced Shell is an Ice Magic Spell; exclusive to Ice Magic masters. Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice; rendering them completely unable to move—though they are "alive" in a sense, but unable to do anything about their situation completely. It is virtually unmeltable as it is not actually a block of ice. It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body. The Caster is not "dead" but alive in the form of ice. Due to this, even the Arc of Time is unable to reverse it, as it was a living thing and therefore, could not be reversed. It is extremely durable as it did not melt for about ten years, though the first user said it can stay the same for all eternity. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any extremely powerful spell such as Abyss Break will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully through some amazing feat, the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. A difference between this and Ice-Make is that the hands must make an "X" sign—The right arm is above the left arm. The right palm facing down; left palm is facing up. Needless to say, due to its mechanics and results, Iced Shell is among the most objectionable spells in modern times. *'Blood Frost '(血霜, Chishimo): Blood Frost is a rather strange spell in Lance's arsenal of spells. Lance created this spell when he went up against a Mage who was experienced in time-related Magic. When performing this spell, the user must first find a open wound in their body. This can be either inflicted by the enemy of a self-inflicted one. The user then begins to absorb water moisture and cold energy towards that certain spot. This causes the blood to actually begin to drop in temperature. After this, the user uses their Magic to create ice. The ice created will then begin to turn from a frosty blue to a blood red color. This is because the ice has absorbed the blood. When using this spell, the user's ice is much more powerful and durable then normal, being able to completely destroy a Magical Barrier that they were not able to shatter before, and not melting under the intense heat of Magma. This spell can be used with any of the user's other spells, causing that said spell to gain an additional boost of power and durability. 'Ice-Make' Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic): Ice-Make is a Caster-Type magic which utilizes the element of ice. Usually beginning with the command "Ice Make!" The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. This is a type of Element Maker Magic. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. *'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur '(氷聖剣, コールドエクスカリバー , Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): *'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer '(氷魔剣, アイスブリンガー, Aisu Buringā): *'Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer '(氷創騎兵, フリーズランサー, Furīzu Ransā): 'Imperial Embodiment' Imperial Embodiment (帝国・実施, Teikoku Jisshi): Imperial Embodiment is a unique form of Magic that one can possess but not use without risk. When this magic was first revealed, people had thought that the magic belonged to ancient civilization of magic users, who discovered a way to freely manipulate the magic within their bodies with ease, amplifying their bodies with their choice of Magic. This theory was soon proven wrong as a young mage by the name of Hogotsu Sezoku had created this magic, basing it off of the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. This magic as stated before is meant to enhance specific physical attributes of a single person with a type of Caster Magic. The attributes that are amplified all depend on the magic that is used, as the person would gain the properties of the magic. However, it is noted that only Elemental Magic is capable of being harnessed along with Imperial Embodiment. In order to harness the power of Imperial Embodiment, after casting any elemental spell, the user suddenly and briefly voids their magical container, which was popularized when a certain Fire Dragon Slayer performed it against a rather irksome Flame God Slayer on Tenrou Island—emptying it as to allow the user to properly accept the sudden surge of elemental energy without any risks. Once this is done, they can safely accept the oncoming elemental magic; drawing it into their body, before flaring up their magical aura once more—the sudden return of their magical aura allows them to safely take in the magic; and use precise control of their magical aura in order to spread it within various limbs; essentially their whole body and use their magical origin to prevent it from harming them from the inside. This provokes an extraordinary change, cloaking them (most of the time) in the element of their choice; granting them enhanced speed and power, along with the ability to cast brand-new spells. A primary example of this would be when Hogotsu uses his Lightning Magic while using Imperial Embodiment. Hogotsu, after going through the procedure, would gain enhanced speed and reflexes. As an added bonus, Hogotsu's melee strikes would also cause shock damage to whoever he hits. Not only that but by doing this, he become the element in question, using all of its abilities as if it was part of their own body. However, physical enhancement and magic personification aren't the only limit regarding Imperial Embodiment. The users are also able to access a new set of spells that before may have seemed impossible. Another thing to note is that depending on the form that one enters, their physical appearance will change. An example would be a person that uses Darkness Magic would enter the first form of Imperial Embodiment. Their hair might change to either black or the secondary color of their Darkness Magic and they also might have a slightly blackened skin tone. This physical changes range depending on the form that the user is in and each is different for another person. Although there are many positives to Imperial Embodiment, that does not mean there are not any risks. The risk behind this, however, is that they can be harmed by the element that counters the one they are currently using. The exception is that if the amount of magic used to induce the effects of the Imperial Embodiment and what stage of the spell they're in. If they are in the Ultimate Form of the spell and used a lot of magic to power it, then they can't be harmed by the element opposite to their own. Also, it's important to know that mastering the flow of magic in your own body is a general factor to use it. If one attempts to use the spell and has not yet mastered the flow of magic in their own body, not only will it not work, but it will potentially backfire as a result and in most cases, severely damage or even kill the user, depending on which stage they want to enter. Lance is an expert user in this dangerously powerful Magic. Lance considers it his "trump card", as he only uses this Magic when he is fighting a foe that has pushed him to his greatest limit, when he has been angered to his breaking point or when he simply wants to show off. He combines his Ice Magic with Imperial Embodiment to make himself even more powerful. Lance named his Imperial Embodiment, Imperial Ice Mode '(帝国氷モード, ''Teikoku Kōri Mōdo), naming it after the fact that he uses ice as his main element. '''Initial Form Heavenly Ice Child '(天上氷子, ''Tenjō Hyōko): The First Form, also known as the '''Initial Form (初期体, Shokitai) is the most basic and easiest form to achieve, once one get the concept behind it. As such it is considered the "quick play" form, mean to be transformed in case of sudden emergency or in the need to simply showoff, whichever the case may be. For one to utilize ache this form, they must filter and linking up their choice of Elemental Magic with a certain part of their body. An example of this being would be if one were using Lightning Magic, they would link up their magic with their nervous system. This will usually cause a noticeable change in appearance depending on the Magic that is used and what body function is linked up with the magic. Either way, while the user is within this form, they become a powerful force of nature. They are granted a boost in Magic and a physical attribute depending on the Magic they used to synch up with. However, with strength comes weaknesses. As stated before, while this is the first and easiest form of all the Imperial Embodiments, there are still some precautions that one must still take. The first, that is usually covered, is that one must have a good understanding of their Magic. They also must be sure to be careful when using this form as it is possible even with the understanding of their Magic, it is still possible to fall to the adverse effects of Imperial Embodiment, where their body will began to break down at a slow rate. When Lance enters this form, his appearance changes slightly. The most noticeable change is the fact that his previously black hair becomes a cold blue. Also, his eyes seem to turn into a cold red. *'Ice Disc: Fifteen Cutting Blade '(氷盤・五切刃, Kōri-ban: Gokiriba): *'Ice Stone: Six Crushing Bricks '(氷石・つ破砕煉瓦, Kōriishi: Tsuhasairenga): *'Ice Wings: Two Heavenly Angels '(氷翼・つリー天使, Hyōyoku: Tsurītenshi): *'Ice Bird: Four Sided Destruction '(氷鳥・四両面破壊 ,Hitori: Shiryōmenhakai): Strengthened Form Heavenly Ice Spirit '(天上氷霊, ''Tenjō Hyōrei): The Second Form, also known as the '''Strengthened Form (強化体, Kyōkatai) is something slightly more advanced; when activating the second stage, the user thins out the magical energy being imbued within their body even further—this causes an even stronger reaction than before; with the user and their magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the user's body sans their heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused magic at random intervals. While extremely powerful, it is near uncontrollable —as it sends the user into a berserk rage; channeling their fighting spirit into power which is used to stabilize the immense amount of magical energy used in the conversion, though Lance found a way to overcome this effect. When using the Strengthened Form, the user becomes a swift moving, heavy-hitting harbinger of death to all of their enemies; with the user capable of using heavily upgraded magical spells which are of a different texture than normal. However, this form can only last for five minutes or less; otherwise the transformation will be cancelled and the user will be drained sufficiently of their magical power, as well as suffer the regular effects of Imperial Embodiment. When Lance enters this state, his appearance changes drastically. Lance's hair becomes a lighter shade of blue and stick upwards and actually looks like spikes. His eyes also become blue. During this form, Lance's outfit changes completely. His previously black clothing becomes stark-white and where there were white on his previous outfit becomes a light blue in color. He also gains a strange looking headband that is colored a dark shade of blue with various lighter blue lines on it. *'Ice Launch: Heavenly Frozen Lance '(氷起動・天の冷凍槍, Kōrikidō: Tennoreitōyari): *'Ice Claws: Razor Sharp Fangs '(氷爪・鋭い牙, Hyōsō: Surudoikiba): *'Ice Coffin: Inescapable Prison Law '(氷棺・不可避監獄法, Kōrihitsugi: Fukahikangoku-hō): *'Ice Explosion: Menacing Frost Demon '(氷防・威嚇霜魔, Kōribō: Ikakushimoma): 'Ultimate Form' Heavenly Ice God '(天上氷神, ''Tenjō Hikami): The Final Form, also known as '''Ultimate Form (究極体, Kyūkyokutai) is the strongest form of Imperial Embodiment—it is gained when the user spikes their own Second Origin, flaring up their magical power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific magic of their choice—this causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Imperial Embodiment is awakened. In the Ultimate Form, the user's body not only becomes their own magic, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation—as the user's magical energy surrounds them, it creates the visage of the embodiment of the merged magic—for example, with Lightning Magic, the silhouette of a Raijin will encompass the user's body; and for Fire Magic, the fiery illusion of a lion will envelop them. These beings can act as an extension of the user's body, attacking and defending instinctively in order to assist the user in combat. For personal qualities, the user's personal attributes and magic are boosted to their very limit—they can teleport in the blink of an eye, as well as strike so hard that their blows possess enough force to shatter metal in a single attack. When Lance enters this form his appearance changes once again. Lance's hair now becomes completely white. Also, his clothing changes completely into a white robe with a white cape. The robe is decorated with multiple diamonds and crystals made of ice. Lance also gains a silhouette of a titanic ice demon that encompasses his body. Lance is able to use this form for five minutes, thanks to his Second Origin. *'Ice God Slayer Magic '(氷の滅神魔法, Kōri no Metsujin Mahō): Ice God Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic and a sub-catagory in God Slayer Magic, specializing in allowing the user to utilize the element of Ice. Ice God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of ice into the user's body, allowing them to produce black ice from various parts of their being, which are mostly used as a means for defense. The user is also able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to cold-based attacks, much like a Ice Dragon Slayer. However, a Ice God Slayer is able to eat the Ice produced by a Ice Dragon Slayer, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer, except under special circumstances. In addition, God Ice doesn't simply freeze. Instead, it completly crushes and shatters all things, including regular ice. **'Ice God's Frozen Nuclear Bomb '(氷神の凍結し原爆, Hyōjin no Tōketsushigenbaku): **'Ice God's Ninety-Nine Day Revolution '(氷神の九九日革命, Hyōjin no Kyūkokonokakakumei): **'Ikenie '(生贄, Cold Body): **'God Slayer's Secret Art: Cryogenic Sword of Darkness '(滅神奥義・闇の低温剣, Metsujin Ōgi: Yami no Teionken): 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Lance's stats are shown here: *Lance's character is based off Kirito from Sword Art Online. *Lance's Theme is World So Cold by Three Days Grace. Category:Ice Magic User Category:Male Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:Ice-Make User Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages